Season Two/Music
All of the songs played during Season Two in both episodes and promos. Promos Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland Feel Alive Promo - Raphael Lake & Ben Fisher - Do You Feel Alive Reversal of Fortune Promo - Extreme Music - Bring Me Back To Life The Siege Promo - Tom Hillock - Shine The Plague 2x01 - Dan Brownrigg - Fight For Your Castle 2x01 - Bear's Den - My Lair Drawn and Quartered 2x02 - Agnes Obel - Dorian 2x02 - Christon - Fight The End Coronation 2x03 - Tim Myers - Hills to Climb 2x03 - Dominic Ashworth - Wraggle Taggle Gypsies The Lamb and the Slaughter 2x04 - Vitamin String Quartet - Stubborn Love 2x04 - Vancouver Sleep Clinic - Rebirth 2x04 - London Grammar - Sights 2x04 - John Debney - The Master Chef of Gastrobury Blood for Blood Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x05 - James and the Wild Spirit - Bloodline 2x05 - Charles William - Starts Season 2 music.png|My Lady's Fancy by David Marshall (audio unavailable) Three Queens Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x06 - Glass Animals - Black Mambo 2x06 - Kites & Crows - Paper Chains 2x06 - Erwin de Ruiter - Harvest Moon (Instrumental) Season 2 music.png|Umberto Santucci - Medieval Tapestry (audio unavailable) Season 2 music.png|Extreme Studio Musicians - Quaint By Numbers (audio unavailable) Season 2 music.png|APM Studio Musicians - Robin Hood (audio unavailable) The Prince of the Blood Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x07 - Ivan & Alyosha - Running For Cover Season 2 music.png|George Wilson - English Dance (audio unavailable) Season 2 music.png|Gerhard Trede - Fidel Voksfest (audio unavailable) Terror of the Faithful Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x08 - The Acid - Basic Instinct 2x08 - Glass Animals - Toes 2x08 - RHODES - Run Acts of War Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x09 - Kodaline - Take Control 2x09 - Wasted Fangs - Balconies Season 2 music.png|Hans Haider - Carmina (Audio Unavailable) Season 2 music.png|John Debney - Noble Gathering (Audio Unavailable) Season 2 music.png|Jeffrey, Laycock & Holborrne - Hey Ho Holiday (Audio Unavailable) Season 2 music.png|Joseph Aldenzee - Wizard Dance (Audio Unavailable) Mercy Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x10 - Stefano Torossi - Harpsichords Theme, Part 1 2x10- Broods - Medicine Getaway Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x11 - Rivvrs - Save My Soul 2x11 - Holley Maher - Come Undone 2x11 - SOHN - Ransom Notes Banished Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 1x16 - Laura Jansen - A Call To Arms| (+2x12) 2x12 - Dominic Ashworth - The Miller of the Dee Season 2 music.png|Jens Ewald - Joyful Evening (audio unavailable) Season 2 music.png|Saltarello Napoletano (audio unavailable) Sins of the Past Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x13 - Eoghan Colgan - She's All I Want 2x13 - Jared Lutes - I Am Overcome 2x13 - Vitamin String Quartet - Chandelier The End of Mourning 2x14 - The Strumbellas - In This Life 2x14 - RHODES - Your Soul Forbidden 2x15 - Dominic Ashworth - Blow Away the Morning Dew 2x15 - Gemma Hayes - To Be Your Honey 2x15 - Odessa - Hummed Low|2x15 - Odessa - Hummed Low (can't upload video) 2x15 - Vitamin String Quartet - Deliver My Love Tasting Revenge Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x16 - Dominic Ashworth - Comme Lassies and Lads 2x16 - Elbow - Real Life (Angel) 2x16 - The Oh Hellos - Hello My Old Heart Season 2 music.png|James Bay - Imcomplete (audio unavailable) Tempting Fate Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x17 - Toby Lightman - Head Underwater Reversal of Fortune Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x18 - Bandit Heart - Don't Let Me Go 2x18 - Cereus Bright - Stella 2x17 - Toby Lightman - Head Underwater|(2x18 as well) Abandoned Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x19 - Ethan Okamura - Hot Hell Road 2x19 - Glass Animals - Gooey 2x19 - Karmina - All The King's Horses 2x19 - The Holy Coast - The Space You Haunt Fugitive Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x20 - Daniel Ahearn - The End Of Romance 2x20 - Michelle Lockey - Devour Me 2x20 - Natalie Walker - Superstition The Siege Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x21 - Sam Tinnesz - Take It All 2x21 - Secret Sun - Stay Still Burn Theme - The Lumineers (Wesley Jeremiah) - Scotland 2x22 - Mikky Ekko - Who Are You, Really? Category:Music Category:Season Two